forensicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
The Forensics Wiki is an online encyclopedia that anyone can edit. This site aims to provide an up-to-date, authoritative statement of knowledge, theory, and practice in the whole field of forensics. Using the same software as the Wikipedia site, The Forensics Wiki is intended to develop through contributions from its users. It is envisaged that The Forensics Wiki will go into much greater depth. By having all of the forensic sciences in a single wiki we hope to create cross-pollination of ideas. What is Forensics? Forensics. (2006, September 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 03:45, September 15, 2006, from Wikipedia:Forensics :Forensic science (often shortened to forensics) is the application of a broad spectrum of sciences to answer questions of interest to the legal system. This may be in relation to a crime or to a civil action. The use of the term "forensics" in place of "forensic science" could be considered incorrect; the term "forensic" is effectively a synonym for "legal" or "related to courts" (from Latin, it means "before the forum"). However, it is now so closely associated with the scientific field that many dictionaries include the meaning given here. Areas of Forensic Science Entries for Forensic science in general. Forensic accounting is the study and interpretation of accounting evidence. Forensic anthropology is the application of physical anthropology in a legal setting, usually for the recovery and identification of skeletonized human remains. Forensic ballistics is the science dealing with the investigation of use of firearms and ammunition. Digital forensics is the application of the scientific method to digital media in order to establish factual information for judicial review. Forensic economics is the study and interpretation of economic damage evidence to include present day calculations of lost earnings and benefits, the lost value of a business, lost business profits, lost value of household service, replacement labor costs and future medical care costs. Forensic engineering studies the causes of failure of devices and structures. Forensic entomology deals with the examination of insects in, on, and around human remains to assist in determination of time or location of death. It is also possible to determine if the body was moved after death. Forensic epistemology deals with philosophical knowledge in a legal setting, typically for understanding behavior of states. Forensic evidence deals with scientific evidence from a crime scene. Forensic genetics is the examination and comparison of biological evidence. Forensic odontology is the study of the uniqueness of dentition. (study of teeth) Forensic psychology and forensic psychiatry deal with the legal aspects of human behavior. Forensic toxicology is the study of the effect of drugs and poisons on the human body. Contributing Please feel free to contribute to this wiki wherever you can. You can: # Edit any article; # Leave comments/suggestions (preferably signed and dated) in the "Talk" pages (see the discussion tab on every ordinary page). ## See help for talk pages from the meta-wiki for guidelines on what talk pages are, how to use them, and editing tips. Red links are an indication of content wanted. Please make sure to read the links at the bottom of this page on the license and disclaimer. There is a help page on the main Wikia site to get you started, though we have begun to develop our own - click the "Help" link. Don't be afraid to make changes, as all modifications are saved and can be reversed if necessary. There is a To Do page that contains a list of tasks we would like to see completed. Copying is permissible from public domain sources, and (with proper acknowledgment) from "GFDL" sources such as Wikipedia. See Copying from Wikipedia. Category:Browse